The present invention relates to an ornamental valance treatment of a window. More specifically the present invention relates to the installation of swags or festoons in a valance arrangement that is adjustable to suit any number of window sizes.
Window display treatment in residences and commercial buildings involves a valance system generally positioned outside the curtains over a window. In many cases the valance, sometimes referred to as drapery, involves a number of swags or festoons that drape down from a top support such as a valance support or a curtain rod and often have jabot elements at each end to provide a decorative treatment of a window. The swags or festoons may overlap one over the other and in some cases there is a centre swag overlapping the swags on adjacent sides. In other cases the swags overlap in line either from left to right or right to left. The jabot elements may overlap the swags or extend from under the swags.
In existing valance treatment, it is generally necessary to measure the dimension of windows, including both width and height, cut the swags or festoons to suit the particular width of window and then join them together by sewing. The valance treatment is attached to a support such as a curtain rod or a valance support generally tacked or stapled in place so that it becomes permanent. Once the assembly has been made it is difficult to change, and furthermore it is also difficult to remove for cleaning purposes without removing staples, nails and the like. Various attempts have been made to make removable units but all of them are made to suit a fixed dimension of window. Some swags have standard dimension and are made for standard window dimensions. They may be removed for cleaning and replaced in exactly the same configuration.